Buraza Town
Buraza Town is an area that Yandere-chan can ride through to go to school. The first town was implemented in the August 12th, 2015 Build and modeled by Ivan Mitkowski, but was just a placeholder.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652351744601518081 There is currently less than a 50% chance of the town getting fully implemented into the game as of September 2015.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639458113725140992 Yandere Simulator will have to be designed under the impression there is no small town.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/658686800379031552 Buraza Town is accessible through Yandere-chan's bedroom. Yandere-chan is able to ride a bicycle around town. There is a small timer/HUD in the lower right hand corner that documents how long it takes to get to school and Yandere-chan's longest wheelie. No matter how long she stays in Buraza Town, she will arrive at school on time at 7:00 AM. When she goes to school, the HUD showing the time taken to school turns red. First Appearance There were no buildings around the town but instead long white cubes. There was a small park and a pond in the town as well. Akademi High School was found on the tallest hill on the right side of the town. At school, there was a small portal that said "Go to School", which functioned the same as going to school straight from Yandere-chan's room. The town was coastal, as Yandere-chan could make a right on the first street and find a beach of sorts, along with what appeared to be a dock. There was once a track field behind the school yard which served no real purpose. Second Appearance The town was updated in the January 1st, 2016 Build. There are houses located around the town. The player can see a shrine and a tower. If the player takes a right at the end of the street, the player can see a lighthouse in the top right corner of town. There is a hospital near the school. There is also a gas station. Controls :Main Article: Controls *'W': Forward *'S': Reverse *'A': Turn *'D': Turn *'Left Shift': Pedal faster *'Enter': Press if stuck *'~': Reloads the level *'E': Jump (unless Yandere-chan is at the "Go to School" point) *'C': To open the Control Menu Mouse Controls *Scroll to zoom in or out, from a view from behind Yandere-chan to a bird's-eye-view that overlooks a good chunk of the town. *Move the mouse to change the camera angle (unlike gameplay on school grounds, this does not affect the direction of Yandere-chan's movement if she began moving before shifting camera angles) Trivia General *There are currently no NPCs seen while biking through Buraza Town, making Yandere-chan the town's only resident so far. *There is a meter for "Longest Wheelie," but it is very hard to perform any wheelies intentionally, and the meter serves no other practical purpose. *The music played while biking is the Pokémon Omega Ruby / Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Battle Resort Theme. However, it will not be in the final game, as it is copyrighted. YandereDev confirmed that any music from any franchises that are used in current builds will be replaced with music that has a similar tune.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/637653382149201920 *The name of the town was released on the August 12th, 2015 Build, which reads as "brother" in Japanese phonetics (ブラザ). https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632325877859090432 *The player can ride towards a wall and then repeatedly press Enter to go above that wall. C will not work. *Buraza Town is located west of Tokyo. YandereDev has actually picked out a spot on the map for it and might share it one day.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670133448938426368 Future/Potential Contents If the town should ever be officially implemented: *YandereDev has stated that Yandere-chan can wear casual clotheshttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/647334311352406016 and should be allowed to roam the town until midnight, but access to the school would stop at 6 PM (thus Yandere-chan's time between 6pm and midnight can only be spent in town and at home).https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/637167815452024832 *If there is no small town added, the game will skip from Friday to Mondayhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/637356093035843584 or the player could use the weekend to gain extra study points. Stalking Senpai,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/685717749633421312 roaming around the town, earning money, finding collectibles, and sabotaging Senpai's dates would only be added if there was a town. The player would still get an option to skip to Monday, though. **Those dates would be with girls that don't attend Akademi, thus being girls separate from the ten main rivals.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656284727272300549 Failing to sabotage a date may result in a Game Over, so skipping the weekend may not be an available option, depending on which direction the game's design goes in.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659875858161664000 *If the beach is available, YandereDev would like to add some beach-themed elimination methods to Yandere Simulator.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670722577015402496 *YandereDev imagines the town being out in the countryside, connected to other towns by a train, so the town should have a train station.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662924007130271744 *If the police see Yandere-chan commiting a crime and they see her face, it will result in a Game Over. If the police catch her, it is Game Over too.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638027422479200259 *The town will have a different School Atmosphere than the school.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638919764203597824 *Some buildings will be able to be entered, but not every building. There will be events that present opportunities to eliminate rivals.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/646860816872935425 *YandereDev likes the idea about a stray cat or dog that you are able to keep, but it would require cat models, cat animations, programming time, and a two week push back date.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650826755335258112 *YandereDev does not like the idea of having "two or three little streets" to substitute for the town. It would add little to nothing to the game, such as granting no possible elimination methods; YandereDev compares its functionality to the menu. Thus, he wants a functional town or none at all; no in-betweens.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649638035991035904 *The player will be allowed to run around the town until 12 PM.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/698465622384988164 Bugs *Yandere-chan's hair does not follow most laws of physics while on the bike in old builds. As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, it now does. *While riding the bike, Yandere-chan can get stuck in sidewalks, walls, roads, and at various elevations. *Yandere-chan can float upwards. It's unknown what causes this glitch. Gallery of 2nd Town Buraza_Town_2.png|Another Bird's-eye view of Buraza Town Buraza Town 3.png|A bird's-eye view of the shrine NewGoToSchoolHUD.png|January 1st, 2016 Town_7_(Lighthouse).jpg Town_6_(water).jpg Town_5_(Fountain).jpg Town_4_(Hospital._Located_near_the_Tower).jpg Town_3_(Tower).jpg Town_2_(Gas_Station).jpg Town_1_(Thats_where_you_start).jpg New Town.jpg Shrine (?).jpg Gallery of 1st Town Town1.png Yanderechanlol.png Town2.png The Pond.png Schoolbycicle.png Town3.png Town4.png Town6.png Entire_Buzara_Town_(Akademi_Hilltop_View).jpg Town_Scenery_1.jpg PossibleTownByCGVillageFacebook.png|A planned but scrapped layout for the first town. WorkInProgressLayoutOfFirstTown.png|A work-in-progress version of the first town. IvanMitkowskiCGVillageFirstTown.png|A map for the first town of Yandere Simulator. ByIvanMitkowskiFirstTown.png|A map of the first town. Category:Places Category:Removed Content Category:Game Mechanics